


Secrets On Your Skin

by demoka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - war paint as requested by aerisahale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets On Your Skin

‘Clarke.’

Klark kom Skaikru’s fingers continued on their path from the back of Lexa’s neck to the small of her back, causing the Commander’s arse to shake slightly at the shivering sensation it caused.

‘Clarke.’

‘Yes, Lexa?’ came the reply, the sweet tone not at all betraying Clarke’s breathlessness from the thrust of Lexa’s own fingers inside her.

‘Titus will not approve of you using my war paint in this manner.’

Clarke couldn’t help but throw her head back as she let out a rough laugh.

‘Titus is not going to hear about this from me. If you don’t tell him, he won’t know. Or are you telling me that you are going to tell Titus about my fingers dragging tracks down your body as I take yours into mine?’ asked Clarke.

She smirked at Lexa’s wordless huff and leant over to murmur into Lexa’s ear, ‘I didn’t think so.’


End file.
